Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package substrate, and in particular relates to a package substrate with a passive component embedded therein and manufacturing methods thereof and a chip package having the package substrate.
Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid development of semiconductor packaging technologies, different chip package types have been developed for semiconductor devices. To reduce the height of chip packages so as to meet the miniaturization or thinning requirements of products, semiconductor components are generally embedded in the cavities of package substrates so as to reduce the volume of the overall semiconductor devices.
In general, the package substrate uses a core layer to support chips thereon. However, the core layer is very expensive. Therefore, methods for lowering the manufacturing cost of chip packages are required.